criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Crystal Death
Crystal Death is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the ninety-eighth case of the game and the forty-second case of Pacific Bay. It takes place in Rhine Canyon, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot All Chief Marquez wanted Frank Knight and the player to do was to investigate a train crash involving a Tacos Niños truck in a Rhine Canyon railroad, although Chief Marquez had to remind Frank about the in-office dress code. The nightmares proved to be true when a food delivery driver named Manny Sanchez (later revealed to be a drug dealer) was found beheaded in the train tracks whilst his body was found in a meth lab later in the investigation. The killer eventually turned out to be a border patrol officer named Timothy Chubbles. Frank hated the revelation of a border patrol officer breaking the law simply by beheading Manny in the meth lab with a machete. Manny defended himself by burning Timothy with his chemicals although the killer succeeded in performing the hit. Timothy was fed up with Manny lying to border patrol officials that he was a citizen, but as a border patrol officer, he had to give Manny the benefit of a doubt although he grew up being taught not to trust outsiders for a reason. Manny stole chemicals from Colonel Spangler's military to manufacture meth in Rhine Canyon, so Timothy beheaded the drug dealer, stuck his head into a spit, and wrote a warning to foreigners to stay away from Pacific Bay, but Frank felt that it was an act of racism by killing a foreigner. Timothy believed that he was doing serious police work, but the law is above everybody, including Timothy, so Frank and the player shipped Timothy to court. In court The Honorable Dante told Timothy not to speak unless he gave the defendant permission to speak, but at the same time demanded Timothy to state his case in murder. All Timothy wanted to do was to protect Pacific Bay from the likes of Manny, but criminals were to be arrested and tried in the court of law instead of being beheaded like what happened to Manny. Timothy defended his bloody action by stating that the liar deserved to die, but Judge Dante made things clear that murder is not something to be proud of, which explains why Timothy was given a 30-years jail sentence, not to mention that he was removed from his job as a border patrol officer. Due to Timothy being impounded, Chief Marquez required Frank and the player to patrol the border until a replacement was found, but at the same time she wanted to interrogate Spangler of the train crash the US Army caused on purpose. Spangler claimed that the train wreckage might contain secrets to help Chief Marquez make amends with her past whilst in the middle of the interim border patrol Frank and the player found out that Gustavo Salamanca was using his Tacos Niños company as a cover-up for his meth manufacturing scheme. Hours after the holes were patched-up, Spangler told the team to head to the PASA launch site if they wanted to know more about the alien affair. Stats Victim *'Manny Sanchez '(beheaded and placed on a post) Murder Weapon *'Machete' Killer *'Timothy Chubbles' Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks tequila. *The killer speaks Spanish. *The killer watches soccer. *The killer wears a bandana. *The killer has burn marks. Crime Scenes Steps Trivia *The Additional Investigation chapter is named differently in this case, as with all other cases of Rhine Canyon. In this case, the chapter is dubbed "Map to the Stars: Part 4". Navigation Category:Cases of Pacific Bay Category:Cases Category:Rhine Canyon